


Need It

by tomkitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, characterization is probably off as well, it's literally just like dirty talk, my completely awful attempt at smut, nothing big and it's very short, so nothing actually happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomkitty/pseuds/tomkitty
Summary: Loki wants, no, needs Tony. Tony just wants to be in charge.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at summaries but basically I wrote this back in 2012, back when I had a marvel blog, and while it's completely awful I also found it to be a little bit funny as well and thought that I'd share it on here. 
> 
> Originally written on July 4, 2012.

“I want you,” Loki whispered against Tony’s neck as he wrapped his arms around the shorter man’s waist. He knew Tony was busy working on some new improvements for his Iron Man suit but he couldn’t help himself. He wasn’t sure why but seeing Tony hard at work just did something to him that made him want to do things with Tony. Sinful things.

“I’m working Loki. Maybe in a bit,” Tony said smiling to himself, fully intending on teasing the Norse god as much as he could.

Loki frowned at this and placed a few kisses on Tony’s neck. “But I need you Tony. I need that hot, wet mouth of yours around my cock. Can’t you feel how much I need you?” he whispered, pressing his obvious hard on against Tony’s back.

Tony smirk at this and turned around to face Loki. “Oh you need me do you? Exactly how much do you need me?” he asked slipping his arms around Loki’s waist and giving his ass a quick squeeze, making Loki let out an undignified squeak.

“You are such a tease! Please just this once can we not do this? I need you now Tony,” Loki said, trying to press his hips against Tony in hopes to show him just how much he needed him.

“Ah ah, none of that now,” Tony said playfully, wagging a finger at him and using the other hand to hold Loki’s hips back. “If you want-”

“Need,” Loki interrupted.

“If you _need_ this as badly as you say you do then we are going to be playing by my rules. Got it?” Tony said as he “accidentally” brushed a hand over Loki obvious erection.

Letting out a low moan, Loki nodded his head, agreeing to Tony’s terms if only to get him to hurry up. “Yes. Got it. Now Tony _please_ -”

“Good.” Tony said curtly, pulling away from Loki completely and walking towards the door of his workshop. Loki stared at him in disbelief as he watched Tony open the door and step out.

“Well aren’t you coming? I thought you said you _needed_ this?” Tony asked, a knowing smirk on his face. He shrugged and made a step back into the workshop. “But it’s up to you. I have no problem going back to-”

“No!” Loki exclaimed, running towards the door to stand next to Tony. “I need this I do. I really, _really_ do,” he said a little breathlessly as he leaned forward to give Tony a kiss only to be held back from doing so.

“No no, not yet. We’re playing by my rules remember?” Tony said watching as Loki frowned slightly but still leaned back and nodded his head. "Good. Very good. Follow me,“ Tony said walking up the stairs knowing Loki was following him closely.

He was going to have fun with this.


End file.
